kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Hinata
| voiced by = , , , , , , , | wordplay = 723 | alias = Summer | age = 14 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = December 2 | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist in the series Keroro Gunso. She is the sister of Fuyuki Hinata, daughter of Aki Hinata and Haru Hinata, and granddaughter of Akina Hinata. Character The older sister of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi is a kind, vivacious, athletic, popular, outgoing, aggressive, loving teenager whose most notable points are her great athletic abilities and her bitter rivalry with the series' antihero, Sergeant Keroro. As her mother, Aki, is mostly at work, Natsumi often takes care of the house chores. She always calls Keroro . In her mother's absence, Natsumi tends to adopt the role of providing the "voice of reason" to maintain order around the house--although with the circus the house has become with the help from its alien guests, she usually has to resort to beating up on the platoon to set them straight. Unbeknownst to her, she has an additional ability to foil Corporal Giroro, as he is in love with her and will occasionally abandon wicked schemes, even in defiance of his allies, if harm might come to her as a result of the them. Despite sometimes seeming cold and impersonal, she deeply cares about her family, and, although she rarely admits it, her surrogate alien "family," and desperately wishes for her mother to spend some quality time with her and Fuyuki. Within her family, Natsumi is probably the only one capable of noticing the presence of the house spirit. Whenever the spirit causes mischief or makes an appearance, Natsumi immediately feels under the weather due to the ghost's spiritual presence. During her grade-school days in the manga, Natsumi was nicknamed "Devil Summer" (her name literally means "summer beauty") due to her violent temper, though she became more mature when she reached middle school. In the original anime, she followed an opposite route. She was initially a crybaby, but became stronger as she grew up. Although generally tomboyish for her athleticism, Natsumi has a number of typical "teenage girl" insecurities, especially around her crush, Saburo. She is an avid listener to 623's radio show, though her failure in ever listening to any of her postcards over the show has become a running gag in the series. She also likes sweets and snacks, as well as flowers and cute things. Natsumi is initially extremely popular among the alumni at her school, especially due to excelling in all kinds of sports. She's often sought by various clubs to help, and often has all girls around her cheering for her, like a school idol. One of her most notable admirers is Koyuki Azumaya. However, this popularity seems to be downplayed in later stories of both manga and anime. She still seems to be liked by the other students in general, but not with the level of fanaticism initially shown. Her athletic abilities and participation in various clubs also are comparatively downplayed, although she remains known as a talented athlete. At times, Natsumi and Keroro seem to absolutely hate each other, as Keroro is an idiotic annoyance to her once-peaceful life and as she herself is Keroro's main obstacle from world invasion. However, their relationship is one of the most complex within the series, as it varies from rivalry and hate to concern and understanding. Natsumi has the word 'summer' on her bedroom door, and is part of the kaito team 'MorePeachSummerSnow'. She's also known to have a horrible temper during the summer season. Under the higher heat, she gets easily agitated. Appearance Natsumi is 151 cm tall and her weight is a secret. In the anime she has light tan skin due to all the sports she plays, light brown eyes and hot pink hair tied usually into pigtails. Outfits * The first outfit that Natsumi is first seen wearing is a long baggy orange sweater, a short tan skirt, white socks and brown flats. She is seen wearing this multiple times including the first opening, Kero! and March. * Natsumi's school uniform for Kissho Academy. (To see the main details please click the link.) * When Natsumi goes inside Keroro's mouth to fight the Dali Queen she wears a skin tight pink jumpsuit, with a dark pink leotard on top, pink mechanical wings used to help her fly, white gloves, white metal boots with red soles and a black belt. In the manga Natsumi wears a hot pink turtle neck and a matching pair of underwear on the outside, covered by a bubblegum pink jump suit. She wears hot pink boots adorned with a small gold circle and gray soles, hot pink gloves with gold circles, a black belt with a gold star on the buckle and a helmet connected to the back of her suit. Calling Natsumi Relationships The Hinatas Natsumi is well known for being extremely protective of her family, as she and her brother are mostly without their parents at home. Fuyuki Hinata Natsumi gets along well with her little brother and they love each other as siblings. However, when Fuyuki doesn't make his school works and/or his house jobs, Natsumi tends to scold him, specially about the house jobs, since she believes that affects to Aki. Also, Natsumi is more protective to her brother than anything, specially after the arrival of Keroro and his platoon. Actually, she is most afraid of a possible betrayal from the Keroro Platoon to her brother, as he appreciates them too much, and if that occurs, she may retaliate against them with full force, no matter what the cost. Aki Hinata Natsumi longs for her mother to be with the family during holidays and would sometimes be very upset because of it. But she would hide her tears away from others, something expected because she matured very soon. Despite her mother's regular absence, Natsumi loves and cares about Aki very much. Haru Hinata The relationship between Natsumi and her father isn't well known, considering how he's a traveler who is rarely at home. She admires him and doesn't seem to resent his absence, but, other than that, nothing is known. Akina Hinata Natsumi also cares dearly about her grandmother, who lives in a farm village near Tokyo. Every time the Hinatas go to visit Akina, Natsumi watches the Keroro Platoon to avoid any bad moment her grandmother can experience. The Keroro Platoon At first, Natsumi was greatly suspicious about the Keroro Platoon, especially their leader, Keroro. He still rouses her suspicions on a daily basis with his lack of respect for doing his chores and the threat he poses to humankind. However, she appears to have mixed feelings about them in general every once in a while. Most of the time she is yelling at them or beating them up, whether they have threatened "Pekopon" or simply her peace. However, there are times that she will work with them to save her home. While she distrusts in the platoon, when they are forced to leave from Earth, she cries and says something along the lines of 'I didn't tell you to leave'. When Keroro Platoon is actually invading the Earth and she can't do anything about it, she cries and appears to be very scared, showing that only reason she was able to treat the platoon like in the past was because of Keroro's inability as a leader. This was turned out to be a hoax for the April Fool's day. Sergeant Keroro Ironically, Natsumi was the one who pointed out Keroro's hiding spot in Fuyuki's bedroom to wake up her oversleeping brother, thus revealing Keroro from his hiding. Natsumi is Keroro's main obstacle in his plot to take over the world, so to take Keroro's mind off of world conquest, Natsumi put most of the house chores to Keroro. She is majorly annoyed by Keroro and his plans for world domination, but she made another ironic point when she reminded the alien platoon of their true purpose to rule Earth when they completely forgot about it. However, Natsumi and Keroro really do get along well, since she has gotten used to his presence and they sometimes look up to each other as surrogate siblings, it becoming natural with time. Private Tamama Natsumi thought that Tamama was kind of cute, but this thought faded when Natsumi saw the other side of Tamama. Eventually, the two learned to get along, as long as Natsumi didn't make him angry. Tamama affectionately calls her "Na-chi" in the Japanese version, implying that though their connection is faint they are on fairly good terms. Corporal Giroro At first, she'd distrusted Giroro like all the others—especially since he almost blew up her house upon his first visit. After she learned of his magnificent sweet potato roasting skills and his superb strength as a soldier as well as him saving her life many times, and seems to have warmed up to him. However, she's still blissfully unaware of his undying love for her. In one episode she admits that she no longer sees Giroro as an alien, but more so a foreigner, which implies she trusts him more so than the others. Also, she seems to trust him to help her brother if he is in need, even stating one time when she is not there to help him that "he is with the stupid frog and Giroro", and in episode 102, she loses hope when Giroro is defeated, saying that even Giroro lost to Garuru, and therefore there was little Keroro could do. In the same episode, when she hears Giroro's voice in the Super 723 suit, she is overjoyed, only feeling disappointment when she discovers it was prerecorded, though she smiles when she hears the rest of the Keroro Platoon sabotaging the recording. In the episode Giroro, On A Journey de arimasu she proves that she has formed a bond with him when she leaves 623's special radio show to try and say goodbye to him, becoming upset because he didn't tell her. She arrives at the station just in time to say goodbye and seemingly shows affection, though masked under indignant statements. When he leaves, she actually appears to cry, though she toughs it out and wipes away the tears. She is commonly partnered with him. Oddly enough, though she notices pokes at other people's affections, she does not understand Giroro's attention. Often if he accidentally flat out tells her he likes her, she asks him what he said, or doesn't hear it. Sergeant Major Kururu Like all of the other characters (except Saburo), Natsumi thought of Kururu as an insensitive inventor, but they make temporary truces with each other at extreme emergencies. Kururu poses a threat and they are on testy terms, especially if he embarrasses her. Kululu does seem to respect her might and helps her out sometimes. In the manga, Kululu gets punished with Keroro for making inventions that are used for the invasion, while in the TV show, Kululu gets punished if Natsumi notices him. Lance Corporal Dororo Natsumi's friendship with Dororo, although not seen as much, is there. Dororo has saved Natsumi from Invasion plans more than once, and Natsumi also cooks meals to thank Dororo, meaning she sees Dororo in a different light than the other Keronians. Angol Mois Natsumi is a close friend of Mois's, and she trusts and treats her like a normal person, maybe because of Mois's appearance and innocent nature. But still, Natsumi doesn't understand Mois's over-appreciation of Keroro, because, in contrast, he and Mois get along very well. Other characters problems with her parents.]] Momoka Nishizawa Momoka and Natsumi eventually become great friends, at least in the anime. Both know the feeling of a hidden crush, and she quickly notices Momoka's love for her brother. In episode 207-B, Natsumi also relates to how Momoka often can't spend time with her mother Oka. Natsumi, her brother, and Momoka all had to endure the absence of their parents due to their own work. Mutsumi Hojo Natsumi has a notable and humongous crush on Saburo, (whom she refers to as Saburo-senpai), a senior at her school. However, due to Saburo skipping his classes most of the time, and often disappearing, he's seen as someone suspicious by most people of his school. In the last seasons of the anime, Saburo and Natsumi go in a couple of dates. In both anime and manga, Natsumi also is a big fan of Mutsumi's radio program. Although, in the anime, like many other girls, she doesn't ever discover his alter-ego. She eventually has a chance to learn his identity, but prefers to keep the secret and avoids looking at his face, although she notices that Saburo's and Mutsumi's hands feel similar. Koyuki Azumaya After meeting for the first time as a new student in Natsumi's class, Koyuki Azumaya takes some interest to her after smelling "city scent" from her and observing her athletic skills, leaving both Koyuki and Natsumi to be impressed by one other. Later on, as Natsumi learns that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they spend more time with each other, and later, Natsumi becomes great friends with her, and wants to get close to her. Natsumi mentors Koyuki about city life and the ways of Tokyo civilians and its culture since Koyuki lived much of her life away from all of it. In the manga, Natsumi doesn't notice that Koyuki actually has a strong interest in her, while that interest, although still very strong, has a more vague nature in the anime, not necessarily romantic. Satsuki Shiwasu Natsumi met Satsuki at the Yotaka school, and they became childhood friends. Both are in 2-A grade at the Kissho Academy. Satsuki initially is portrayed as having a crush on Natsumi, even being jealous when Saburo approaches her in the anime. However, that slowly disappears through the series, becoming a more standard friendship. Yayoi Shimotsuki Like Satsuki, Natsumi met Yayoi at the Yotaka school, and she became a childhood friend of both. She is also in 2-A grade, at the Kissho Academy. Yayoi is more feminine and calmer than her other two friends and only sees Natsumi as an old friend since the start of her appearances. Meru In Movie 2, Natsumi gets kidnapped by one of Meru's nightmare creatures. When Meru says Natsumi is his bride, she isn't thrilled and tries to go back with the others. But when Meru gets lost in the apartment store, she feels sadness towards him as he reminds her of herself when she was little and she was lost. Thus, Natsumi decides to stay. Natsumi treats Meru like a child, Giroro even saying she acts more like their mom than a princess. Maru Natsumi and Maru get along quite well and seem to have a deeper friendship than Natsumi and Meru have. Natsumi usually plays with Maru and playfully teases her. Shin Keroro Natsumi's relationship with Shin Keroro is actually very different than her's and Keroro's. She finds Shin Keroro to be extremely cute, and in episode 13 of Keroro she actually helps him out by giving him Starfruit. Myou Kaneami Natsumi sees Myou as a friend. Myou and Natsumi were partnered up in episode 10 of Keroro and did many embarrassing challenges together. Forms and other appearances Konatsu Konatsu is an adult version of Natsumi, who appears whenever the Hinata siblings and the Keroro Platoon take a day off without Aki's appearances but required adult supervision. Kururu uses an age changing gun, aged her into an adult woman. The time limit usually can be either three to twelve hours. In this form, she addressed herself as . Her first appearance is in Season 1, Episode 18. Her last appearance is in season 7, episode 19. Magical Girl In Episode 85 B, she used one of Keroro's abandoned magical staff that transformed her into a magical girl. Sheep Shepherd Natsumi's appearances which themed after a sheep shepherd resulted when four gods of planet destroyers had altered planet Earth into a similar style of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland novel to test Angol Mois to deem Earth as a worthy planet. Ninja Attirement Whenever Koyuki invites Natsumi out on her ninja adventures, Natsumi will receive an outfit just like Koyuki's. Famous Dog Natchi Natsumi's dog form after being turned into a dog from a transformation collar in Episode 99. Powered Natsumi Dubbed as "Pekopon's final line of defense", this is Natsumi's appearances after being armored with KLL-00723-GT made by Kururu to attack Sumomo, who impersonated her as part of the space Candid Camera show. The suit mainly composed of her school swimsuit with additional armors that based on Gundam Mobile Suits. She used the suit again in several episodes, as shown in rebellion against Garuru Platoon's invasion (Episode 103), duel against Capras (Episode 151 B) and etc. Viper Cosplay In episode 138 A, where Keroro Platoons made a stage show in their fight against Viper, Natsumi played herself as Viper. The stage show ended with Natsumi furiously attacked the platoons with her arm cannon, thus making her popular despite being the show's main antagonist. Giroro Cosplay In Episode 154, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka and Mois put up an act as Keroro Platoons (while Mois in her true form) to scare the citizens from their shopping complex to invoke a giant battleship from an Alien Street. Natsumi wore Giroro's costume, hinting her relations with the Keronian. Powered Suit In episode 166 B, to assist her in a fight against Mechaniwettle King 2, Giroro created a helmet that equipped her with a powered exoskeletal suit with cannons on her waist. This was used once, and abandoned since she had an early combat suit, Powered Natsumi. Refrigerator In episode 185 A, Natsumi was fused to a refrigerator along with everyone else with their respective devices by Robobo. Giroro as a grenade offered himself as a sacrifice to destroy Robobo, but Natsumi refused and stopped him by toppling herself down in front of him. Natsuo Appearing in Episode 271 B, after Keroro Platoons' machine that used to turn female Pekoponians into men disrupted, the energy bathed the Hinata household residence. As a result, Natsumi was turned into a male human, using her alias as . Despite this, she was able to walk with Saburo, experiencing another great time with him which ended her not to punish Keroro for this. Giroro, in the end, tried to take advantage of this by dragging her into a battlefield, but he got disappointed and ran away. Trivia * Many Western Keroro fans find Natsumi's "Deep Sea Princess Natsumi" alter ago in the Second "Sgt. Frog" movie to be very similar to "Disney's Cinderella", because Both Cinderella & Natsumi temporarily became princesses by Magic. *In the manga, she gives out more cruel punishments compared to the anime. For example, in the episode when Keroro's Father was supposed to visit Keroro for the first time, Natsumi only punches Keroro three times. In the manga, she whips him. *Her pigtails seem to get shorter and shorter through the series in the anime, reaching its smallest length in the 6th season. *When Natsumi switched bodies with Keroro's Mother, she seemed to feel nude when Keroro's mother's apron fell. However, she didn't have any problems in an earlier story when she switches bodies with Keroro, even though he doesn't wear anything. *In the manga, Natsumi's boobs are shown more than the other female characters. **Ironically, Natsumi doesn't seem to like the idea becoming so curvaceous, as it would make exercise harder, and fears turning out like Aki. *Natsumi's Zodiac Sign is Sagittarius. * Fuyuki states that when Natsumi is in a bad mood she will ban just about everything. *Natsumi is a very intense gamer, and when someone interrupts her she will get very moody. Movie 4 *Her three sizes are 80-56-80. *Natsumi's combat power is over 400.Keroro Gunso Anime Booklet *In the 1998 concept art before the main plot of Keroro Gunso was finished, her name was Jun Yamato back then, and her partner was Keroro. *Natsumi states that she doesn't make curry that often.Episode 295 Part A * Natsumi has got a secret mole at the middle of her butt. * It can be assumed that Natsumi takes more after her father, since she doesn't even look remotely like her Fuyuki and their mother. * The school uniform Natsumi wears in the manga originally came from Arcade Gamer Fubuki, another work by Mine Yoshizaki. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Natsumi Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Giroro Category:Main characters